The present invention concerns improvements brought to film exposing equipment such as motion picture cameras and still cameras.
It is known that film exposing equipment such as motion picture cameras and still cameras is equipped with photometric devices measuring the quantity of light falling upon the film to be exposed. Display devices showing the user the measurement result generally comprise a galvanometer whose moving needle indicates this measurement result, or light emitting diodes which light up to show this result.
The disadvantage of known display devices is that in low light conditions, or in the dark, the reading is very difficult; and in the case of the galvanometer, the measuring device is particularly fragile. Moreover, the diodes as they light up distract the camera operator.